Murder of Greg Benson
The Murder of Greg Benson'' ''is an event that occurred on March 15, 2011 at Greg Benson's house where Jesse Laurenzi left Greg to be helplessly killed by Gorr'Rylaehotep after he announced his intention to leave The Order. Background Following numerous encounters with Kind von der Ritter ever since the summer of 2010, Greg Benson was advised by Chris and Alex in early 2011 to start filming his everyday activity. He began hearing noises at the Rainwood Learning Center, and later encountered Gorr'Rylaehotep while walking alone at night. This frightened Greg to a great extent, prompting him to call his friend Jesse for help. Jesse connected Greg's recent experiences to The Order, a cult who worships Gorr'Rylaehotep. Jesse happened to be a member of it and convinced Greg to join as a Vassal. Because of Greg's encounter with Gorr'Rylaehotep (which is considered an unusual and gifted occurrence to The Order), Greg was planned to be sacrificed in hopes to summon the creature and be taken to the Fourth World. Because of this, Greg's involvement with The Order only increased his unsettlement. On March 15, 2011, Greg's older brother Jeff found his mask, a knife, and a copy of the Collective Knowledge in his closet and expressed deep concern for his younger brother's safety. Greg lied by saying he only found those items at the day camp and reassured Jeff, as he planned to have Chris, Alex, Jesse, and several other friends over that night for a party so he would not be alone. The Murder Shortly after Jeff left for Hoboken, Greg called Jesse over to his house for a talk. He announced his intent to leave The Order, since it had done nothing but intensify his paranoia and made his family suspicious. The conversation quickly escalated to a heated argument, with Jesse assuring Greg that he would be killed if he tried to leave. Strange noises were then heard upstairs. Greg and Jesse inched closer to investigate and Gorr'Rylaehotep appeared through a doorway, lumbering slowly toward Greg. Greg and Jesse fled to the basement. Jesse then hurried back upstairs and locked the door, trapping Greg in the basement. In a panic, Greg banged on the door, begging for Jesse to free him, but to no avail. He then saw that Gorr'Rylaehotep was blocking the only exit from outside. Greg cowered away from Gorr'Rylaehotep in the corner behind the staircase. Seconds later, Gorr'Rylaehotep teleported inside and approached Greg before leaning over to cut open his stomach, killing him and stealing some of his vital organs. Sometime later when Gorr'Rylaehotep disappeared, Jesse returned to the basement and found Greg's corpse. He stole Greg's camera and his copy of the Collective Knowledge. Aftermath That very night on March 15th, Chris, Alex, Jesse (his involvement with the murder unknown at the time), Matt, and a few other friends arrived at Greg's house to find the power out and Greg not answering the door. Chris climbed through a window and discovered Greg's corpse in the basement. Gorr'Rylaehotep appeared again and subdued Chris into a catatonic unconsciousness. Alex, Jesse, and a few others soon followed in and found Greg and Chris. The two are taken to the hospital, and while Chris eventually recovered, Greg was pronounced dead on arrival. Chris and Alex spent all of 2011 and 2012 solving the mystery behind Greg's death, attempting to locate Gorr'Rylaehotep and dig deeper into the history and practices of The Order. They learned from several of Greg's tapes that Jesse had convinced Greg to join The Order and was a member all along, blaming him for Greg's death overall and severing contact with him. They eventually acquired the tape depicting Jesse leaving Greg for dead on March 15th.